


Sin ilusiones

by Leayn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leayn/pseuds/Leayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>–Ya lo sabías –dice Sherlock, su voz amortiguada contra el hombro de John–. Sabías que iba a ser así. Te voy a llamar estúpido aunque no lo seas, en absoluto. Voy a esconderte cosas, y voy a mentir. Voy a hacer cosas con las que no estás de acuerdo, y a dejar cabezas en el frigorífico y una calavera en el mantel y una estela de enemigos a mi paso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin ilusiones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256638) by [cold_feets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/pseuds/cold_feets). 



> Thanks to cold_feets for trusting me with the translation of her work. Hope you like it!

 

No es como si no hubiera sucedido con anterioridad. Sherlock insulta la inteligencia de John prácticamente en dosis diarias, y ocho de cada diez veces está en lo cierto, porque la verdad es que John se considera un tipo razonablemente inteligente, pero cuando se trata de Sherlock simplemente no puede mantenerse a su mismo nivel.

Es sólo que hay globos oculares en el congelador y el violín ha estado sonando a las cuatro de la madrugada durante toda una semana y luego está esa montaña de platos para lavar en el fregadero que, John está seguro, Sherlock no _ve_ siquiera aunque pase por delante de ella unas treinta veces al día, o la quemadura en la alfombra que apareció el último martes. Ahora, _además_ , termina uno siendo llamado inútil simplón, _sinceramente, cómo lográis siquiera ataros los zapatos por las mañanas…_

–¡Basta! –interrumpe bruscamente John–. Déjalo ya.

–…tan increíblemente densos. No sabéis…

No se está ni siquiera dirigiendo a él, en realidad. Bueno, al menos no a él solo. Se podría decir que John está metido en el mismo saco que Lestrade y el resto de Scotland Yard y el mundo entero, simplemente por no ser capaz de ver las cosas de la forma en que Sherlock lo hace. Pero es el punto final, la gota que colma el vaso.

–¡Sherlock!

Sherlock gira sobre sí mismo, habiendo dejado al fin de despotricar contra todos ellos, y achica los ojos al mirar a John.

–¿Qué?

–Para ya.

–Oh, no seas ridículo –se burla desdeñosamente Sherlock, volviendo a sus notas–. Si parara, nunca entenderían nada. ¿Cómo pudo escapárseles esto? ¿Cómo pudo escapársete a _ti_? ¿No se supone que tú al menos eres inteligente?

–Vale… –dice John–. Se acabó.

John coge sus llaves de la mesa y Sherlock mira en su dirección al oír el ruido.

–¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me _disculpe_?

–¡Qué más quisiera yo! Para eso, tendrías que preocuparte por los demás…

–Me preocupo.

–…y tendría que importarte alguien aparte de ti mismo y…

–Me preocupo –repite Sherlock, y John se arriesga a mirarle. Sherlock le está observando, sin pestañear y seguro de sí mismo.

–Bueno, podrías demostrarlo de vez en cuando, porque el constante aluvión de insultos está yendo ya un poco lejos.

–¿Eso es lo que sucede? ¿Pensabas que las cosas iban a cambiar? –pregunta Sherlock, y su mirada se vuelve fría, desprovista de emoción, como cuando están en un caso y la mente de Sherlock trabaja a demasiada velocidad, intentando sacar conclusiones de entre demasiada información. John intenta no tomárselo como algo personal. La mayor parte de las veces, Sherlock tiende a tratar la relación entre ellos como un caso, un puzle con una única solución que tiene que resolver inmediatamente. Sherlock absorbe información de cualquier tipo e intenta encontrar _la_ respuesta, la manera correcta de mantener una relación con otra persona, como si hubiera un único camino absoluto y verdadero.

–¡Claro que no! –dice John–. Pero…

–¿Entonces qué es?

Es a causa del trabajo, y John lo sabe. Es por culpa de un caso, o de la falta de él, y John ya está acostumbrado a los cambios de humor, la frustración y el mal genio a estas alturas. Es muy capaz, sin embargo, de atarse sus propios zapatos, _muchas gracias_ , por no mencionar ese pequeño título de Medicina que consiguió en su momento.

–Incluso yo tengo límites –contesta bruscamente John, manoseando su abrigo–. Son un poco más flexibles que los del resto de la gente, sí, pero existen y están ahí. Y ya he tenido bastante.

Se siente agradecido cuando ve que Sherlock no intenta detenerle ni impedirle que baje las escaleras y salga por la puerta principal con un portazo bastante violento. Un solo minuto más y habrían terminado gritando, y ninguno de los dos necesita llegar hasta ese punto. Ni Mrs. Hudson, ya que estamos. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que todo esto es por _nada_ en realidad, o al menos nada con lo que John no pudiera lidiar racionalmente si hubiera dormido algo más de dos horas en los últimos días. Ha matado por Sherlock y él mismo ha estado al borde la muerte más veces de las que puede contar. Se podría decir que debería ser capaz de manejarse con unos pocos platos sucios y un puñado de insultos. Pero Sherlock está enfrascado con uno de sus casos, lo que significa que no duerme, no come, y ninguno de los dos conserva una sola pizca de cordura en su cuerpo. John suele apañárselas fácilmente durante una semana, más o menos, pero esta vez llevan ya diez días y es demasiado para los dos.

Descubrió hace mucho que, muchas veces, la mejor solución es escaparse un rato. Sus pies le adentran en la noche sin pensarlo, el aire frío colándose en sus pulmones, y un par de horas después se encuentra de regreso en los escalones que suben a 221B, habiéndose convertido hasta la última pizca de enfado en puro agotamiento. Sube las escaleras con tranquilidad, sorprendido de encontrar el apartamento a oscuras y en silencio, y se derrumba sobre la cama a pesar de saber que estará dando vueltas durante horas.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, hora a la que suelen empezar normalmente los conciertos de violín, escucha los pasos de Sherlock en el vestíbulo. Le oye aunque el detective apenas hace ruido alguno al moverse. Años en el servicio militar, sabiendo que lo que no puedes oír te puede matar, le han dado la capacidad de despertarse al instante si un mísero ratón cruza la calle. Se queda quieto y escucha, medio expectante a que Sherlock pase de largo, pero no es así. Primero está el revelador crujido del tercer tablón a la izquierda de la puerta, y después el colchón se hunde, las sábanas se levantan y, un segundo más tarde, unos dedos rozan su cadera, titubeantes y cautelosos. La mano de Sherlock transmite calor a su lado, y John inspira bruscamente, preparado para echarle la bronca porque Sherlock no parece entender conceptos como _seguir enfadado_ excepto cuando se aplican a su persona.

Pero entonces Sherlock se inclina hacia él y apoya su frente en la base de la nuca de John, con la nariz enterrada entre los omóplatos.

–Lo siento –susurra.

John se traga las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar, y Sherlock se presiona aún más contra él, sus pestañas aleteando sobre su piel al parpadear. Aprieta suavemente la cadera de John y dice de nuevo:

–Lo siento.

No es mucho, pero es más de lo que el doctor esperaba de él. Y aunque Sherlock es inquietantemente bueno fingiendo sinceridad, John es igual de hábil a la hora de diferenciar cuándo está mintiendo.

–Ya lo sabías –dice Sherlock, su voz amortiguada contra el hombro de John–. Sabías que iba a ser así. Te voy a llamar estúpido aunque no lo seas, en absoluto. Voy a esconderte cosas, y voy a mentir. Voy a hacer cosas con las que no estás de acuerdo, y a dejar cabezas en el frigorífico y una calavera en el mantel y una estela de enemigos a mi paso. Ya lo sabías.

–Sí, lo sabía. Y sigo aquí, ¿no?

Sherlock no responde, pero John siente el largo y tembloroso suspiro que deja escapar y cómo su brazo se tensa más fuerte alrededor de su cintura. Mueve un brazo hacia atrás y posa la palma de la mano en el muslo de Sherlock, tirándole de él aunque es físicamente imposible que se acerquen aún más.

–No voy a ir a ninguna parte –dice John–. ¿Pensaste que…?

–Te fuiste.

–¡A dar un paseo, idiota! –exclama John riendo suavemente. Se gira un poco para observar por encima del hombro la cara de Sherlock, quien no parece ver el chiste, pues está frunciendo el cejo, totalmente serio bajo la escasa luz del pasillo–. Sherlock, si me marchara de verdad, haría la maleta primero, ¿no crees? No me iría simplemente…

Sherlock se incorpora sobre el codo y le mira desde arriba, escudriñando su rostro en la oscuridad con esa mirada inquisitiva tan propia de él, intentando encajar todas las piezas en su lugar y buscando misterios donde no los hay.

–No. No hagas eso –le pide John–. No es una _pista_. Es… Lo único que estoy diciendo es que no haría eso, precisamente. No desaparecería en la nada. De hecho, si alguna vez desaparezco de verdad, lo más probable es que sea por culpa de alguno de esos enemigos que dejas a tu paso, así que más te vale venir a buscarme al instante.

Por un segundo, Sherlock continúa mirándole con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos siguiendo las líneas del rostro de John en busca de la mentira, de ese _algo_ traicionero, y John se lo permite porque sabe que no hay nada que delatar. Finalmente Sherlock encuentra –o no encuentra– lo que sea que está buscando y baja la cabeza hasta unir su boca a la de John y darle un suave beso.

–Lo siento –repite de nuevo, en un suave murmullo contra los labios de John. Tres disculpas en quince minutos. John no está seguro de haberle oído disculparse tres veces en todo el pasado año–. Sabes cómo me pongo.

–Eso no significa que me tenga que gustar –le contesta John, alzando la mano para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Sherlock y sonriendo cuando éste se inclina ante el contacto con los ojos brevemente cerrados–. No significa que vaya a quedarme sentado y aceptar los insultos.

Sherlock asiente contra la palma de su mano.

–Te dije que no era una persona con la que fuera fácil vivir.

–Estoy seguro de que tampoco lo es conmigo –dice John–. Nada que merezca la pena es nunca fácil, ¿eh?

–¿Te refieres a mí? –pregunta Sherlock, las comisuras de los labios alzándose en una sonrisa ladeada–. ¿Merezco la pena?

–Hmm… –articula John como respuesta, deslizando la otra mano debajo de la camiseta de Sherlock y recorriendo suavemente con los dedos la piel cálida que encuentra a su paso–. Podría dejarme persuadir.

Sherlock sonríe total y descaradamente por primera vez en semanas y le besa de nuevo, deslizando una pierna sobre las de John y arrastrando sus labios a lo largo de la mandíbula de su amante.

–¿El caso está cerrado, entonces? –pregunta John.

Sherlock murmura algo contra su cuello.

–La hermana. Tinte de pelo.

–¿El tinte de pelo?

–No importa.

–¿Estás despreciando una oportunidad para alardear?

Sherlock se impulsa hacia arriba de nuevo y besa a John hasta que ambos se quedan sin aliento, dedos enredados en el cabello y sus piernas enlazadas por completo. Cuando se separan, John le mira desde abajo algo aturdido, y Sherlock repite otra vez:

–No importa.

Y quizá eso cambie mañana, o en el momento en el que el teléfono suene llevando noticias de un nuevo caso, pero por ahora John está inclinado a darle la razón. No importa. Nada, exceptuándoles a ellos, importa.

 

 


End file.
